Użytkownik:Roxiio
O mnie ☪Ohayou☪ Nigdy nie byłam dobra we wstępach. Zawsze siedziałam i myślałam, jak by tu zacząć. A wystarczy napisać tylko, że nie jest się dobrym we wstępach. To takie proste. Nie podam ani swojego wieku, ani imienia. Jak to mawiała Sucrette "Przypominam ci, że jeszcze "rosnę"...". A co do mojego imienia nienawidzę go po prostu zostanę dla was niewiadomą. Jeżeli chodzi o określenie siebie, mogłabym to zrobić w czterech słowach * Introwertyczka * Kreatywna * Marzycielka * Spokojna Myślę, że o sobie powiedziałam już wszystko. Nie jestem niezwykłą, szaloną osobą mającą wiele historii i przeżyć do opowiedzenia. Jestem sobą, małym, szarym otaku, wciąż siedzącym w swoim pokoju, unikającego wszelkiej aktywności fizycznej i zatracającym się w mangach i anime. Zapytacie, czemu siedzę w domu, marnując sobie młodość? Odpowiedź jest prosta - bo to lubię. Nigdy nie pragnęłam chodzić do galerii handlowych, obgadywać wszystkich i malować sobie paznokcie. Takie niestety są realia większości dzisiejszego społeczeństwa. Czy ktoś mógłby mnie powiadomić, kiedy w końcu wynajdą tą przeklętą maszynę do podróży w czasie? Moim ukochanym i ubóstwianym chłopakiem z SyFa jest Lysander. Romantyczny pisarz, nic dodać, nic ująć. Myślę, że to odpowiednia pora na podanie swoich tytułów: * Echelon * BVBArmy * AAFamily * BMTHFan * Potterhead * Mad Hatter lover Bardzo lubię poznawać nowe osoby. Ludzie z internetu to jedyni ludzie w moim wieku, którzy występują w moim życiu, dlatego też lubię ich poznawać. Jeżeli zechcesz napisać, będę zaszczycona. Najlepiej, jeżeli zrobiłabyś to na stronie Słodkiego Flirtu, później ustalić mogę inny kontakt. Noszę tam nazwę taką samą, jak tu, czyli Roxiio. moje pasje Jak już wspominałam, jestem spokojną i introwertyczną osobą, więc nie kręcą mnie jakiekolwiek wypady poza dom. Najlepiej mi w domowym zaciszu, pod cieplutkim kocykiem, z kubkiem gorącej herbaty i książką w ręku. Dla wielu moich rówieśników to jest nie do pomyślenia, ale wiem, że nie jestem jedyną taką osobą. Nas, spokojnych nastolatków nieszukających problemów i oglądających anime jest dużo. Łączmy się, my wszyscy. Książki, dlaczego właściwie je kocham? Nudzi mnie normalność. Wiem, napisała to osoba, która przed chwilą pochwaliła się siedzeniem w czterech ścianach, ale taka prawda. Pragnę przygody, lecz tej fantastycznej. To jest właśnie powód sięgania po książki, których, nie chwaląc się, troszkę się nazbierało. Anime, mój wybawiciel. Dopiero niedawno zauważyłam, że mam doła, gdy zbyt długo go nie oglądam. Można to już nazwać uzależnieniem. Gdy tylko włączam komputer, wchodzę na shinden, to czuję coś... innego. Radość, ale w zupełnie innym wymiarze. Poczuć takie coś może tylko otaku, a ja jestem dumna, że mogę przynależeć do tej grupy. Na pianinie gram już od sześciu lat. Lubię muzykę klasyczną, a fortepian szczególnie. Dla mnie to piękno i sztuka, której niestety nie znajdziemy w niektórych gatunkach muzycznych. Odpręża mnie i pozwala normalnie funkcjonować. Jeżeli już o muzyce mowa, słucham też różnych odmian i mieszanek metalu. Ludzie dziwią się, gdy najpierw mówię im o klawiszach, a później o darciu gęby, aczkolwiek, no cóż, kocham to i co im to do tego? Jeżeli chodzi o moje inne pasje to są nimi rysowanie, oraz pisanie. Pisanie szczególnie. Chodzi mi o powieści, nigdy nie sprawdzałam się w wierszach. Zarówno pisanie, jak i malowanie, to przeniesienie swoich emocji na papier. Wspaniałe, czyż nie? dodatkowe, nikomu nie przydatne informacje * Moim ulubionym anime jest zarówno moje pierwsze - Kuroshitsuji * Po dłuższym czasie bez oglądania "chińskich bajek" czuję potrzebę ponownego usłyszenia japońskiego * Moim ulubionym zespołem jest 30 Seconds To Mars, niezmiennie od trzech lat * Kocham wilki, to piękne stworzenia * Wymyśliłam swój własny dom w Hogwacie, pasuje on do moich cech * Moim ulubionym połączeniem kolorów jest brązowy i biały * Na brzuchu i na kolanie mam takie same, małe znamię * Przedmiot, z którego mam najgorszą ocenę, to WF * Nienawidzę sportu * Nie znoszę rywalizacji * Dwulicowe dziewczyny to ten najgorszy typ * Na początku moim celem był Kas, potem jednak poznałam postać Lysia * Kocham herbatę ponad życie * Nie oglądam telewizji * Moim ulubionym gatunkiem książkowym i filmowym jest fantasy * Nienawidzę Sci-Fi * Chciałabym żyć w średniowieczu * Wszystko lubię mieć zaplanowane, dosłownie wszystko * Nie nazywam przyjacielem pierwszej lepszej osoby * Kolekcjonuję płyty CD * Gdy miałam jedenaście lat uważałam siebie za emo * Jestem humanistką, nie ścisłowcem * Nienawidzę wszystkiego związanego z matematyką; nawet zeszytów w kratkę, czy liczb * W klasie mam dziewięciu chłopaków, każdy taki sam, odwrotność Lysandra * Nie znam się na trendach * Nie ogarniam polityki * Gdybyś dał mi piłkę i kazał kopnąć w pustą bramkę, trafiłabym w zupełnie innym kierunku * Kocham obserwować gwiazdy * Mam turkusowy dywan w pokoju * Lubię świeczki * Boję się zapałek i zapalniczek * Uwielbiam ogniska, ale nienawidzę kiełbasy * Nie mam ulubionej pory roku * Kominki są zarąbiste * Nie przeklinam * Nie lubię nadmiernie przeklinających osób * Nie chodzę w sukienkach i spódniczkach * Mam brązowe włosy * Na SyFa trafiłam przez męczącą mnie reklamę * Dzięki tej stronie zaczęłam słuchać metalu * Wiem, że tego nie czytasz Moje ulubione strony * https://www.youtube.com/ * http://zapytaj.onet.pl/ * https://www.facebook.com/